


Pending Titles

by UnSkepticism



Category: None - Fandom, or at least no main one
Genre: F/M, aka a random collection of stories, idk I have a weird writing style, it’s really weirdly ethereal too, this is just kind of something I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnSkepticism/pseuds/UnSkepticism
Summary: it’s just a random assortment of stories I’ve wrote either on my google docs or on Snapchat. that’s it.
Relationships: None





	1. Chapter 1

her body isn’t made for your pleasure. she doesn’t deserve this, does she? she doesn’t deserve this heaven that she’s trapped in. does she even remember you? we doubt it. she said you were the problem. she was so blind angel. 

once we take her you won’t be miserable anymore, angel. just let us do our work. they reached out their stark white hands to me. they were cold. their eyes looked at me with such desire. and then, I gave in.


	2. Something to remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is bit longer. That day was a memorable one.

everything hurt. his hands felt like thorns of a rose. he looked at you with such admiration it made you sickly. it was burning hot that day, that faithful, terrible day. the sun shone a bright yellow onto the grey concrete. 

my shoes hit the ground quietly. it didn’t matter though. drowned in a bathtub of his excitement. I didn’t care. I wasn’t paying attention. I never did. I don’t even know how I got here in the first place. I want to go back. 

I can’t though. I laughed at his stupid jokes. I answered his questions. I told fabricated stories to him. I looked interested. he was sold on it. no questions asked, no curious glances towards me. he led me to a park. people were there. 

they looked as disinterested as I. he smiled, he expressed how happy he was. I wanted to leave. I wanted to run. I couldn’t though. it wouldn’t end well. I didn’t talk much after we made it to the park. just small questions, fleeting giggles. 

he made my blood boil. I couldn’t stand him. I didn’t deal with him much longer. tears dropped for him, though he didn’t deserve it. he didn’t deserve my sympathy. we didn’t talk much afterwards. only a few words were exchanged between us. 

the last thing I asked was a question. why do you think I loved you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little longer this time. it’s a first person perspective of the day that I spent with my now ex. as you can tell, it was less than savory.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet story to preface. This one is very hard to explain, so I’ll leave it up to interpretation. Have a beautiful day/night.


End file.
